Can it get any worse?
by noushy88
Summary: Elizabeth was orphaned at a very young age, but somehow managed to make the most out of her life. After graduating with a nursing degree, she got a nursing job in Santa Clara. Life was starting to look up for her, that is until she caught the eye of a certain lost boy.
1. Chapter 1

Being orphaned at a young age was never easy for anybody, and Elizabeth was not an exception. It's a cruel world, especially for a girl who had no family member left. So Elizabeth at a young age learned to take care of herself and depend only on herself.

Now at the age of 21, Elizabeth had finished her nursing degree and officially a registered nurse. She got a job offer at Santa Clara general hospital as a supervisor nurse, so she got a small house close to the board walk. Lizzie was always a fan of the water. The beach was one of the places she escaped to when she needed it, so she was glad she found a house by the beach.

As Elizabeth was driving into the Santa Clara, she noticed on the back of the welcoming sign that someone wrote " murder capital of the world."

"Yeah that's not sketchy." She said to herself. She quickly got into her car and drove towards her house.  
When she finally pulled into her driveway the movers were just finishing putting in her furniture. She paid them and closed the door behind them. "Finally." She said.  
She looked around her house and looked at the time. The clock said 9:05 pm. She had forgotten to eat. So Elizabeth grabbed her sweater and headed towards the boardwalk for to grab food.  
The boardwalk was crowded with people, but people were slowly clearing out. She quickly grabbed her Chinese food and headed towards her car. She quickly jumped into her car and drove off in the direction of her new home, but little did she know that she had caught the eye of a certain native vampire, and he was watching her drive off.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawnye's POV

Dwayne was the first to wake up that night. He got down from the post he was hanging on and went to the main room and waited for the rest of the boys. 20 minutes later Marko and David walked in.

"Man am I thirsty!", said Marko. " I could eat about 3 people right now." He said with his usual evil grin.

Both Dwayne and David nodded in agreement. Finally Paul walked in sleepily. " Ughh, I am not an early riser, but man I need to get some blood in me, can we head out now?" paul said sleepily.

" yeah, let's go boys." Said David. They all walked out of the cave and headed towards their bikes. The sunset had just finished and was fully dark at this point.

Dwayne and the boys all got on their bikes and headed towards the boardwalk. They each separated their ways to find their victims and have their meals. Half hour later, they all met up again. "

Oh man, you should've seen the girl I had, she was so dumb. It only took 5 minutes of flirting to have her come with me in a dark alley. I don't even think she knew what was happening." Marko said while he laughed.

Dwayne and the rest of the guys laughed with him at his meal of the night. The girls were always the easiest for them to have, and they were the tastiest. The boys were very good looking, and so the girls came to them very easily. They also agreed easily to have a walk with them in dark corners of the boardwalk, where the boys drained their blood.

The boys started to walk around and see where the night went. They decided to head towards the carousel for a bit.

As they were walking around, David took interest in one of the surf nazi's girls which started a small fight.

Of course the same fat security came, and grabbed David from the back. _Big mistake,_ thought Dwayne. He knew David did not like this particular security guard, and his time was coming to an end, especially after tonight's occurrences.

David just smiled at the security guard and said " Let's go boys." We all knew what that meant. We were going to pay him a visit later that night.

The boys took a stroll around the boardwalk,and as they did a certain scent caught Dwayne's attention. It smelled very sweet, almost like vanilla and roses. _A girl_, he thought, but who? He started looking around frantically. He had to find where that scent was coming from. It was intoxicating.

As he was thinking this, his brothers heard his thoughts, and were looking at him. David had an amused look on his face. " Looking for something Dwayne?" he said smiling smugly.

Dwayne smiled back and said "maybe…"

As he said this he saw a girl with curly black hair behind David at the Chinese restaurant.

She was picking up food, and started walking away.

Dwayne started following her, without realizing his brothers were calling him.

The girl was walking fast towards what seemed her car. She was the most beautiful thing he had seen. Slim figure, short, with raven black hair, and baby blue eyes.

The girl finally got to her car, put her food in the back seat, and started her car. She drove away, without noticing Dwayne.

_I have to have her._ He thought. But he didn't know if he wanted for a meal or for something more, but all he knew at that moment was that he had to figure out who she was.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Elizabeth got home, she quickly changed and sat down to eat her dinner. Chinese food was one of her favourite food to eat, so she was glad she found a restaurant at the board walk.

Once she finished her dinner, she cleaned up and went to bed. She laid down, trying to sleep, but found it hard. She had to get used to the new house before she could sleep properly at night. She had always been like that, she had to get used to a place to be comfortable.

Two hours later sleep finally took over and Elizabeth fell into a deep slumber.

Dawyne's Pov

He couldn't stop thinking about her. He wanted to know everything about her, and this feeling was very foreign to Dwayne. He never cared much about girls, the only time he talked to girls outside his crew was when he wanted to feed or when he wanted to get laid, and if he wasn't getting either, he wouldn't bother talking to them.

Once they got back to the cave, Dwayne sat down on the couch by himself, thinking. His brothers picked up on his thoughts.

" she's hot." Marko said

Dwayne looked up. " Who?" he said.

" The girl you're thinking about Dwayne." said Paul. " We all think she's hot, some may even call her beautiful." he said with a sly smirk.

David was observing Dwayne. He had seen this reaction before. It was the reaction of vampires when they found their mates. He had experienced it and so had Max. Vampires never really cared for humans, but when they did, it meant two things; 1) you have found your mate ( Which was Dwayne's situation or 2) that human is a family member or close to it.

At this point, Dwayne just kept quiet, and remained seated. He was thinking of how he could possibly talk to that girl and get to know her. Girls came to him easily, and talking to them wasn't a problem, he just chose not to talk to them, but somehow the thought of talking to this girl scared Dwayne. He didn't want to screw up and scare her away.

David was observing Dwayne with great interest. He finally said, "You could always just take her. There doesn't need to be much talking if you do." Dwayne looked up to him with great interest.

David Rolled his eyes. " How do you think I got a hold of Star? I just took her. I didn't bother to get to know her, all I knew was that I had to have her." he said.

" Yeah, but as I remember, she didn't really like the whole being kidnapped and being held captive." Paul said.

" Yeah, but she finally came around, didn't she?" David said with a wide grin.

Dwayne was observing David. _It would make things so much easier,_ he thought. _Wouldn't have to try and woo her over._

The more Dwayne thought about it, the more he liked the idea.

He Finally got up, and said, " I think I might just do that." he said with a grin. And he walked off towards the end of the cave to sleep, leaving the rest of the boys with the thought of having another girl around.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth was starting her first day at work in Santa Clara General hospital. She had been looking forward to this day for a month now. She loved being a nurse and everything that came with it. She enjoyed helping people and couldn't think of any other way to spend her days.

She walked into the hospital and went towards the chief of staff's office, Doctor Wilson.

His door was open so she walked into the office. Dr. Wilson was reading a paper but looked up when she walked throughout the door. He smiled and said.

" Ah you must be Elizabeth." he said.

" yes, Elizabeth Henderson Doctor Wilson, it's so nice to finally meet you." she said with a genuine smile.

" Its nice to finally meet you as well Ms. Henderson, Ive been looking forward to having my new supervisor nurse. Its been a little hectic since Ms. Reynolds retired." He said.

"Well Ill show you around and give you the details of most of your duties, but that will be all today, you can start tomorrow morning." Dr. Wilson said.

" That's great, lets get to it then." Said Elizabeth.

She spent 3 hours with doctor Wilson going over her duties and how the hospital ran, then headed home to rest. She was very excited for her new job.

When she got home, she cooked and ate her dinner by 6pm. She sat in her kitchen, feeling a little bored.

" Maybe I should go to the boardwalk tonight." she said to herself."

And that's what she did. By 7pm she was ready to head out and the sun was starting to set.

She got to the board walk by 7:20 pm and walked around. The night life in Santa Clara was so much more different that she thought it would be. It was so alive and wild, and this made her extremely happy. She thought she was going into a quite town, but it turned out to be the opposite.

She was walking around until she saw a video store. _Maybe I'll rent a couple of movies, _she thought to herself. So she walked in.

She went straight for the horror section. Elizabeth always loved a good scare. She wasn't like most girls, and she thought chick flicks were the worst kind of movies. At least with horror, you had some thrill with it.

While she was reading the back of a movie, she heard motorcycles park outside the store. She heard the bikers yell and holler.

_Boys,_ thought Elizabeth as she rolled her eyes. Then she saw them come in from the corner of her eyes. She decided to just pay for her movies and walk out. She started to walk towards the cashier desk, when one of the bikers jumped in front of her and blocked her way to the desk.

" Descendants huh?" said the blonde curly haired boy.

" Excuse me?" said Elizabeth

" Isn't that what you're holding?" He said

Elizabeth Looked Down, " Oh yeah, I guess I am. Excuse me Im going to go pay for it now." She said

The boy smiled at her smugly and moved out of her way. As she walked up to the desk, she noticed his friends were staring at her. There were two other blondes in the group. One had a long and curly hair and the other one had a mullet. But the one that caught her attention was the dark hair one, that wore a jacket but nothing underneath it. He seemed like the quiet type too. He was staring at her, almost like he was looking right through her. His friends were looking at her too, but not the same way. They just had a smug grin on them.

Elizabeth ignored their stare and just walked up to the cash, pulling out her money for the movie.

she paid the cashier and walked out. She started walking towards her car, when the same curly hair boy appeared in front of her.

_How did he do that? He was just in the video store, _she thought.

He smirked at her. Elizabeth tried walking past him, but he started walking beside her

" So whats you name?" he asked

" Umm… why do you want to know?" Elizabeth Aksed

He smiled smugly, " because Im curious as to who you are. I've never seen you around, and i've lived here a very long time." he said

" well I just moved here so yeah you wouldn't have seen me before."

" Well I'm Marko." he said. " I think it's only fair if you gave me your name." he said

Elizabeth stopped walking and just looked at him. She sighed and finally said. " Elizabeth." She said

" Elizabeth, I like Elizabeth, Sounds sophisticated." he said

" Well Marko, it was nice meeting you, but I really must go." she said as she walked off.

" Wait, you haven't even met my friends yet." he shouted as she walked off.

" Maybe some other time." she said and walked to her car and drove off.

**Dwayne's POV**

_There she was, in the video store. God she looked beautiful. _He thought as the boys walked into the store

Marko was the most curious about my interest in the girl, so he walked towards her, while she was looking at movie. He jumped in front of her making her jump a little.

I could see he was talking to her, and she looked like she didn't want to be there.

David and Paul came next to me, and watched her as intently as I was. She walked past Marko towards the cashier desk, and saw us watching her. She looked away nervously. As she walked by I could smell her vanilla scented perfume, _God She smelled amazing!_ I thought.

As she walked out I saw Marko follow her. 10 minutes later he joined us.

" Damn, she sure is beautiful, and sweet!" Marko said.

Paul laughed, and said " She looked shy and very innocent. I like innocent."

I growled at him, " Back Off!" I said.

David looked at me and grinned. " Well looks like we hit a nerve, haven't we boys." He said.

Both Paul and Marko nodded, agreeing with him.

"So when you planning on taking her for your own?" Marko asked.

" I dont know." I replied truthfully.

" Well, don't wait too long, cause if you do I might be tempted to take her for myself." David said suddenly.

" You already have Star." I said annoyed.

" You can never have enough brother." he replied.

I walked off annoyed as hell. There was no way I was going to let any of them have her.

Please Read and Review. Would love some feedback :)


	5. Chapter 5

Dwayne's POV:

That night I dreamt about her. Her smile, her eyes, her lips. I couldn't get her out of my mind. I wanted her, No, I needed her.

_I have to have her, and soon_.

He decided, he was going to take her, and he was going to take her that night.

Elizabeth POV

When morning arrived, Elizabeth got up and got ready for her shift at the hospital. She had a pleasant sleep, but strangely she dreamt about one of the boys she had met at the video store. More specifically the dark haired boy. There was something about him that drew her to him, but she shrugged off the though and headed to work.

Her day at work was what she thought it would be. Long and stressful. _Its a good thing I actually like my job, if I didn't, Im not quite sure how I would be doing this for a living. _She thought.

By the end of her 16 hour shift, Elizabeth headed home. She cooked a quick dinner and went to sleep. She would need her sleep for her night shift the following night.

David's POV

Dwayne was the last to wake up, probably not wanting us to make a comment about his girl.

I just smirked at him as he passed by.

" Alright boys, time to go and get some food."

We all got on our bikes and headed towards the boardwalk.

Dwayne's POV

After our kill, I looked around for her. She was nowhere in sight. I sniffed the air to pick up on her scent, but it was very faint. I decided to use it and find where she lived.

"I'll be back." I said to the boys. They looked at me with an amused expression, but didn't say anything.

I jumped on my bike and followed the scent. The more I drove the stronger the scent got. I drove out until I got to a house. Her house.

It was a two story, Cabin style. It looked very spacious from the outside, and had a gate with high fences around the property.

I walked through the gate.

I can feel her, and hear her. Her little heart, beating softly.

I saw her room window and flew up.

Damn her lights were out.

I looked around the room till I saw a bed, and her on it sleeping soundly.

She was even more beautiful when she had no makeup with tousled hair.

_Tonight isn't the night. Ill take you soon though, dear heart._

And with that Dwayne left Elizabeth's house and went back to the boys.

No one's POV

Back at the cave, the boys gathered around drinking and rocking out to some music.

When Dwayne walked in, all the boys went quite, including Star.

" So, how is our dear Elizabeth tonight?" David asked with an evil smirk

Dwayne just looked at him, and replied, " Fine, I guess."

" Well did you talk to her, or were you too chicken to?" Marko said with a chuckle.

" Guys, leave him alone." Star said.

Dwayne appreciated that Star was trying to stand up for him, and she knew she really didn't have any voice over the boys.

Dwayne had grown to like Star over the past year since David took her for himself. She was mostly scared of the guys, but she was kind and never said anything bad about the guys.

Her only issue was that she refused to kill, and that irritated both Max and David.

But David was content with how things were with him and Star, probably because Star fulfilled all his needs, especially his bedroom needs.

After another 10 minutes of continuous comments towards Dwayne and his mate, David finally got bored.

" Alright boys, its almost sunrise. Let's cool it for tonight and head to sleep. Star your coming with me." Said David.

And with that star and David walked towards the bedroom for their nightly mating, and the boys drank some more, and headed to bed.

Elizabeth's POV

Her day was just about to begin at 6pm. It was going to be a long 12 hour shift at the hospital, but either way Elizabeth was excited about it.

When Elizabeth arrived, she got straight to work. For her time flew by fast, and she was glad she had the next 2 nights off.

When he shift ended at 6am she went home and crashed.

She woke up by 5pm, made dinner and ate.

_ugh, Im so bored. _Elizabeth thought. So she got up and got dressed and headed to the board walk.

_Maybe Ill go on the ferris wheel._

So she headed towards it, but as she was walking towards it she heard several motorcycles drive by her.

She looked up and saw it was the same guys from the video store the other night.

_Ugh, great!_ she thought.

She picked up her pace towards the ferris wheel and got into the line.

Just as she was about to go on the ride, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

she jumped, not expecting the contact.

It was Marko, but this time she had the dark haired, quiet one with him.

Marko didn't bother her as much as the dark haired one did. He was just too quiet and observant for her taste.

" He there Lizzy, haven't seen you in a couple of nights." Marko said.

" I've been working." she said.

" oh, right, work. haha! I wouldn't know anything about that." he said,

" By the way, this is my brother from another mother, Dwayne. Dwayne, Elizabeth." Marko said, with a grin on his face

" Nice to meet you." Elizabeth said politely.

He nodded, but didn't say anything to her.

_Rude._ thought Elizabeth.

Marko laughed, almost like he heard her thoughts.

" So Lizzy, why don't you skip this ride, and come with us for a bike ride." Marko said.

" Ugh, no thanks. Plus I've been wanting to go on this ride for a while now." she said

"Well alright, suit yourself." Marko said. " well be around if you change your mind." he said.

" Sure." Lizzy said, and the two walked off.

As Marko and Dwayne walked off, Dwayne dropped his wallet. Elizabeth went to pick it up and give it back, but the employee of the ride yelled at her.

" Hey lady, you going on or what?" he said.

" yeah." she said.

_Oh well, I'll find them later and give it back to him. _ she thought.

After her ride, Elizabeth went looking for the boys. She noticed Dwayne and Marko with the other two of their friends, but they were off the boardwalk, close to the water. It was extremely dark, so Elizabeth slowly followed them. She didn't want to run and fall on anything.

The boys seemed to have super speed, because they were walking really fast, and Elizabeth had a hard time keeping up.

She thought she lost them for a couple of minutes and looked around.

Then she heard it, faint screams of pain.

It was coming from over the hill, and Elizabeth had to go see if someone was in trouble. She ran up the hill, and saw the most horrific scene in her life.

She found Marko and his friends, but they didn't seem human. They had bright yellow eyes with fangs, biting and ripping apart another group of boys.

'Oh God.' Elizabeth cried. She ducked down, trying to make a run for it. She crawled down the hill and started to run. While she was running she looked back to see if anyone was chasing her, but there was no sign, but as she was, she ran into something rock hard, or rather someone.

" Well look what we have here boys." her captor said.

It was the platinum mullet haired guy.

While on the ground, she heard the other guys approaching. Dwayne came right next to her and grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up.

Elizabeth whimpered. " please don't hurt me."

" why would we hurt you? the blond haired guy said. " That is unless you saw something you shouldn't have, then unfortunately we can't allow you to live." he said.

" I didn't see anything. I swear!" Elizabeth said. " Please just let me go." She cried

Dwayne made a tighter grip of her arm.

" Let you go? Why on earth would we do that sweetheart? Especially since you saw something that you shouldn't have." Platinum hair guy said.

Elizabeth Whimpered.

" Please, I wont tell anyone. I swear, just let me go. I swear no one will ever know." she said.

They all just laughed. " Oh you're cute when you beg." Marko said. " Dwayne you sure know how to pick em." he said.

Dwayne pulled her into him. Pushed aside her hair. He took a deep sniff at her, then his face morphed.

He bit down on her neck and Elizabeth screamed out in pain.

She cried and tried to push him off with all her strength but it was no use. She became weaker and weaker by the second, until everything went black.

Elizabeth was finally limp in his arms.

Dwayne's POV

She was finally limp in his body. He drank from her, but not enough to kill her. Just enough to get her to go unconscious.

" Well, looks like you can finally have your play thing." Paul said with a chuckle.

The boys laughed.

"Alright boys, lets go home." David said. " Dwayne you fly her home, well bring your bike back, somehow."

And with that Dwayne got a good hold of Elizabeth and flew home for the night.

Please read and review. I would love some feedback and what you guys of think of the story so far :)


	6. Chapter 6

Dwayne settled her on the bed in the cave, and waited for the boys to get back.

20 minutes later, the boys walked into the cave.

"Where's the girl, Dwayne?" David asked.

" On the bed." he said

" Good, she shouldn't wake up till tomorrow, but just in case, tie her up." David said and threw a rope at Dwayne.

Dwayne nodded and headed towards the bed where Elizabeth lied.

She was still conscious. Dwayne delicately took her arms above her head and tied it to the head post, and tied her feet together.

It amazed him how the girl was crying out in fear and pain an hour ago, but now it almost looked like she was sound asleep. It could fool a stranger if they saw her and didn't know what happened to her earlier.

When Dwayne was finished tying her up, he went back to the main hall and joined his brothers.

Star was next to David.

David's POV:

Dwayne walked into the room looking rather unimpressed.

" What could possibly have gotten you in such a bad mood? You have the girl, and had a taste of her blood." I said.

" I didn't want her to know what we were yet." he said

" You were going to kidnap the girl and bring her here anyway. She was bound to find out." Paul said.

" Yes I know. I just rather not have to deal with her crying and being scared to death just yet, but what is done is done." Dwayne said.

" Well what is done is done. Not much we could do now." I said. " Marko, bring the bottle over, Im gonna need a hit of it before I head to bed." I said to Marko

He nodded and went to bring the jewelled bottle. I grabbed it from him and took a big gulp. The nights events had given me a headache, and now we had to deal with another girl.

" Alright boys time for bed." I said and the boys got up to head deeper into the cave where we hung and slept.

Dwayne POV

Before following David into the area we sleep, I had to double check Elizabeth's pulse to make sure she was alright.

I slightly touched her neck. Her pulse was normal and she was sleeping soundly. Too soundly.

_It's going to be an interesting night tomorrow, as soon as she wakes up._ I thought.

I left her and went to bed.

No one's POV

It was mid afternoon when Elizabeth started to wake up. She had a horrible headache and the side of her neck was stinging slowly rubbed on her neck, and felt sick to her stomach.

_Oh God it wasn't a dream._ she thought.

That's when she looked at her surroundings and realized that this wasn't her room, but rather a very large room and she was on top of rather large bed.

She then realized there hands were free but her feet were still tied together.

"Oh God help me." she whimpered.

" Sorry sweet heart, but not even god can help you now." she heard a familiar voice say.

Dwayne's POV

When I woke up, Elizabeth was still past out. About half an hour later I heard her shuffling quietly in bed.

I stood in the corner of the room entrance to make sure she didn't see me, and I watched her intently. She look horrified. I felt bad for her, but she had gotten herself in this situation. She shouldn't have had followed us and watch them feed, but then again her kidnapping was inevitable. He was going to take her at some point, but it turned out he took her sooner than he thought.

" Oh god help me." he heard her say

He chuckled to himself. " Sorry Sweetheart, but not even god can help you now." He said.

She turned around and looked even more horrified.

" please.. why wont you let me go? I swear I wont tell anyone." She said softly as he was walking towards the bed."

_Oh god, here we go, the pathetic attempt make to get us to let them go. _ He thought

Dwayne just ignored her, and slowly pulled out his knife. He opened the blade, and Elizabeth's eyes grew wide with fear.

" Relax, Im just going to cut the rope thats around your feet." He said.

" Oh.." she said

When he cut her lose, she seemed to relax. Too relaxed he thought.

" Give me your hand." he said to her.

" Why?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

Dwayne was getting annoyed at all the questioning and pathetic begging that came from her.

He pulled her arm towards his face, and took a big whiff of her scent.

And then he morphed and plunged his fangs into her arm. He began sucking while Elizabeth began screaming in pain.

" Please, no more. Im begging you." she said over and over again.

Finally He pulled away, but his face was still morphed as the monster that he was.

He slowly changed back.

Elizabeth was whimpering to herself, and holding onto her arm, trying to stop the bleeding.

Dwayne was suppose to feel good after his blood intake, but instead he felt guilt. Especially when he saw her whimper the way she was.

" Ill tell you this right now, I wont be the only one tonight drinking from you tonight." he said. And with that he left her on the bed and went to the main room.

**Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter. I meant to make it longer, but Im currently in middle of my assignments and need to finish them up. I promise to make the next chapter longer.**

**As always please read and review. 3**


	7. Chapter 7

The boys gathered by the lobby that night.

Marko began playing with his doves and feeding them.

" Man Im hungry!" Marko said.

" So am I," Said Paul.

" Yo Dwayne, can we have a taste of the girl?" Marko asked.

Dwayne looked at them, and nodded.

Both Paul and Marko leaped for joy and walked towards the bed in the other room.

Elizabeth was sitting on the bed, hugging her knees.

She heard the boys walking in, but refused to look up at them.

Paul Smirked at the state she was in. " Well good morning darling, or should I say good evening?" He said with a chuckle.

" it's good evening, dumbass," Marko said.

" I know, idiot." Paul said.

The two bickered for another minute, and during it, Elizabeth was looking around for an escape. She knew why they were there. She whimpered at the thought. The boys looked straight at her when she Whimpered.

" AWW, whats wrong lizzie? you scared?" Marko said teasingly.

Elizabeth didn't reply.

" Oh come on sweetheart, we won't hurt you…. too bad at least. " Paul said, with a sadistic laughter.

They started walking towards the bed, where she was sitting.

Elizabeth started moving away, but heard Marko laughing.

Paul reached the bed, grabbed her leg and pulled her towards him.

" No please! don't!" Elizabeth said as she was struggling against him.

Marko and Paul just laughed.

Paul pushed her hair aside from her shoulders to bare her neck. He morphed his face and took a bite from her neck.

Elizabeth cried in pain, but didn't scream. There was no point. No one was going to hear her, and no one was going to save her.

When Paul finished with his fill, Marko walked over, morphed and took a bite from the same spot Paul took his fill from.

She could feel the blood drained out of her. Her eyes were getting blurry and she felt dizzy. By the time Marko finished with his fill, Elizabeth was too dizzy to move. Marko pushed her back, and darkness took over her.

Dwayne's POV

This time, Elizabeth didn't scream, she just whimpered. She finally got it, that no one can help her. Dwayne thought.

But for some reason, Dwayne felt guilty when he heard her in pain.

David's POV

" You know brother, if you feel guilty, why did you let those two idiots have a go at her." I said.

" What are you talking about?" Dwayne said.

" I can feel the guilt you carry." I said.

" I dont feel guilty. You're imagining things." Dwayne said.

" Sure" I said.

_He needs to figure out just how much he cares about her. Maybe a little push will help him._ David thought.

"David." he heard a soft voice.

" Star?" I said.

" Tell them to stop it, the girl has been through enough." She said.

" She's not my girl, so personally I don't care what happens to her." David said, as he walked towards star.

" David." Star said.

" It's Dwayne's choice to make it stop, not mine. She's his mate, and he has the right to say what happens to her." I said.

" But she doesn't deserve this. Can't you encourage Dwayne to make it stop?" Star said.

" That would be over stepping my boundary star," I said. " As much as I am the leader, I do have my limits, and I never overstep when it comes to mates." I said.

Star just rolled her eyes and walked away.

" What?" I yelled at her as she walked away.

" Star not happy with you?" Paul said with a laugh.

I gave him a dirty look. " shut the hell up." I said seriously.

" Alright boys, lets head out and get an actual meal." I yelled.

The boys ran towards their bikes and drove off for the night.

Elizabeth's POV

" Oh god," I murmured in pain

I grabbed my neck, and felt something wet. I looked at my hand and saw blood.

The memory of the pain came back. Their sucking and biting. It was horrible.

She looked down her legs, and saw it wasn't tied.

Elizabeth got up, trying to stand. She couldnt. She was too dizzy so she sat back down.

Even if she tried to run, she wouldn't get far, not from all the blood loss.

" How are you feeling?" Elizabeth looked up to see where the soft female voice came from.

She looked behind her and saw a girl with curly black hair, dressed like a gypsy.

" Fine." Elizabeth said softly.

" you don't look it." she said.

Elizabeth just ignored. She layed back down trying to get rid of her dizziness.

" Are you hungry." the girl asked.

" Yes, elizabeth said.

" Ill get you something." she said and walked out.

Elizabeth wondered who she was. Was she another prisoner? Or was she one of them?

The girl walked in with a box of what looked like chinese food.

" Here you go, I hope you like chinese." she said.

Elizabeth nodded. " Thank you." she said.

" No problem. The girl said. " Im Star by the way, and Ive heard your name was Elizabeth?" she said.

" can I call you lizzie, or Eliza?" she asked.

" My friends usually call me lizzie, so you can call me that." Elizabeth told her. Not that she was a friend. She just didn't want to give her a reason to suck more blood out of her if she was a vampire.

They sat in silence as Elizabeth finished her meal. Once she finished, Star spoke up.

" Look I'm sorry you got in this mess. I know what it feels like, but if you just listen to them and follow their orders, they will be less inclined to hurt you." she said.

" OK." was all Elizabeth said.

Star nodded. Well I better go, the boys should be back soon." Star said.

She left Elizabeth in the room alone again.

Elizabeth didn't know what to do. Should she sit there wait for them and see what they were going to do, or should she sleep, or at least pretend to.

While she was weighing out her options, she heard yelling coming into the cave.

Her heart started beating faster. _Oh god_. she thought.

Dwayne's POV

The dinner the boys had was good, but nothing tasted as good as Elizabeth's blood.

Her tasted sweet and velvety, and their meal tonight tasted more like alcohol then blood.

He had to have some more.

He walked into the room she was in.

She was sitting on the bed looking at the wall.

She turned around as she heard him walk in.

She didn't say anything when she saw him, just sat there. He walked up to her.

" Did you eat?' Dwayne asked.

Elizabeth nodded, with fear in her eyes.

" Good."he said. He didn't want her to pass out again.

He took hold of her arm, and brought it to his mouth. He drew out his fangs and took a soft bite on her arms.

Elizabeth Yelped but didn't try to pull away like every other time.

When Dwayne was done, he licked off the dripping blood, and bandaged her arm.

Without thinking he kissed over the bandage, and dropped her arm softly.

Elizabeth was shocked by this gesture.

" you should get some rest. " He said.

and with that he walked out.

He didn't have the heart to hurt her. She already suffered enough from his brothers the other night.

He hated seeing her cry, so he made sure she didn't cry tonight. And with that Dwayne walked towards the end of the cave and went to bed.

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay in the update. Summer school is taking a lot of my time. Here is another chapter. I promise the next chapter will have more action in it. Anyways please read and review. i would love some feedback and even some suggestions for the story 3**


	8. Chapter 8

Dwayne watched as Elizabeth Slept comfortably on the bed. He was the first one to wake up that night, so he went to check up on her.

The feeling he had toward her was a strange one, he wanted to keep her safe and care for her, but the beast inside him wanted to make her scream and drain her blood.

He was fighting a battle with himself.

He watched as she stirred in her sleep. She looked like she was having a nightmare.

He went up to her and shook her.

Elizabeth woke up, and looked at him.

" You were having a nightmare, so I woke you." he said to her.

" Thank you. " she mumbled softly.

Dwayne nodded and walked away.

He walked into the main room and found Marko and David awake.

He nodded at them and walked to the couch.

" We're going out for a little good time, bring the girl, she's had nothing but torture the last couple days.' David said.

Marko looked suprised.

" What if she runs away?" Marko asked.

" She's human you idiot, she wont get far, and she wouldn't dare, trust me." Dwayne said.

Marko didn't say anything after that.

" Ill go wake her." Dwayne said.

He walked to the bed Elizabeth was in.

" Lets get you dressed. We're going out tonight and your coming." He said.

Elizabeth looked at him with Wide eyes.

He walked up to her and sat on the bed next to her.

" Don't do anything stupid, and don't even think about it, cause we will know. If you run, you're going to wish you were dead." He said firmly and looking right into her eyes.

Elizabeth looked down at her lap and nodded.

" Good, Im going to go find you a clean shirt and pants and we will head out." He said.

Elizabeth sat there not sure what to do. She didn't know why the vampires were being so nice to her, and she definitely didn't understand Dwayne's gentleness towards her.

Dwayne walked back in, and found Elizabeth in the same position looking confused.

" Here wear these and lets head out." He said.

Elizabeth grabbed the jeans and shirt he gave her and started walking towards the entrance.

She was still scared of the vampires and didn't want to do anything to anger them.

She walked over to the boys and found Star and a young boy standing with them.

Star smiled at her.

" Elizabeth this is Laddie," Pointing at the young boy. " Laddie this is Elizabeth." Star said.

" She's our guest." she finished.

Elizabeth Snorted at that comment. _Guest.. yeah right. More like Prisoner._

She didn't realize she snorted loudly because all the boys and star were looking at her.

She didn't mean to snort, she just found stars comment ironic. Now she felt scared and wondered if she pissed them off.

David finally spoke up. " Lets head out, Im sure our prisoner, I mean guest, Would like to get going." He said with a smirk, while staring through Elizabeth.

_Oh god can they hear my thoughts. _Elizabeth wondered.

Then she heard the boys chuckle and Marko laughing uncontrollably .

She followed the boys towards their bikes that was parked outside. She kept her head down, not wanting to draw attention.

As they reached their bikes, the boys jumped on their bikes. Star got on Davids, and Laddie on Pauls. Elizabeth wasn't sure where she should go. She just stood there not sure what to say.

Dwayne saw her standing, not sure what to do with herself.

" Get on behind me." He said.

Elizabeth looked up and did as he said.

They rode off towards the boardwalk.

Soon as they reached the boardwalk the boys parked their bikes beside each other.

Dwayne got off and offered his hand to Elizabeth .

Elizabeth was surprised again by his some-what kind gesture.

she couldn't figure out Dwayne.

"Alright ladies, you can go ahead and wander around. We're going to go find dinner and meet you back." David said.

David then walked towards Elizabeth. He stood right in front of her, towering over her. Elizabeth didn't look at him because she didn't know what he was going to do.

David grabbed her chin, and pushed up her chin so that she was looking at him.

" If you even think of running, we will know, if you run, we'll find you, and if you tell anyone about anyting, we'll know as well, so don't do anything that would get you killed Elizabeth." he said.

She nodded with fear in her eyes.

David let go of her chin and walked away from her.

" Good. now that we have that settled, let's go boys." David said.

The boys left Elizabeth with Star and Laddie.

Star noticed her discomfort, so she spoke up first.

"Wanna go eat something, I'm starved." she said.

Elizabeth nodded.

The walked to a hot dog stand and Star ordered hot dogs and fries for the three of them. They ate in silence, mostly because they didn't know what to say to each other.

Once they finished, Star tried to make a conversation with Elizabeth but found that she couldnt. The girl had every right to be scared and not talk.

They walked around until they spotted the boys talking to a bunch of girls.

Elizabeth say David and the boys talk to some girls. They were short skirts and cropped tops with their boobs hanging out.

_Typical boys _she thought.

Then she looked over to see Dwayne was getting very cozy with one of them. Elizabeth just stared the girl down, wanting to walk over there and smack the girl.

_Oh god, am I jealous of that girl?_ Elizabeth thought.

She didn't know why she was feeling this way. It was a weird feeling, especially towards someone who was holding her captive and draining her blood everyday.

Elizabeth forced herself to look away. The sight was unwarily for her, and she hated herself for feeling this way.

Star heard the battle Elizabeth had with herself in her head. It was rather amusing for her, but she also felt pity. She was once in the same situation, when David took her, but soon she knew she loved David and wanted to be with him, and so she chose to accept who he was and what he was.

The boys were busy with the other girls, and walked away with them towards the beach.

Elizabeth looked back and saw this and felt sad as she watched Dwayne walking with the girl with his arm around her neck.

Star finally spoke up. " Come one, Let's go on the ferris wheel." she said.

"umm… ok." Elizabeth said.

Star noticed her discomfort with this idea.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

" Its just that I'm scared of heights." She told star.

" Oh, ok, well how about the carousel? that looks like fun. " Star said.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded.

She appreciated the fact that Star was trying to make her feel more at ease.

Elizabeth enjoyed the carousel ride. It let her relax a little bit and just think. she felt at ease for the first time in weeks, and she was glad she had Star on her side.

Elizabeth was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear the boys approaching her and Star.

Dwayne and the boys were done with the girls that they had for dinner, and went looking for Star, Laddie and Elizabeth.

He could smell her, so he knew she wasn't far.

He smelled around the air and noticed her scent was coming from the carousel. That's when he saw her on a black horse riding around.

_God she looks so beautiful, better then any of the other girls he's ever had._ He thought.

David noticed the girls as well, so they started walking towards the carousel.

Once they were on the carousel, they walked towards the girls. Star noticed them walking towards her and laddie at once, but Elizabeth didn't. She was still staring at the sky.

Dwayne walked right up to her ear from behind.

" It's a beautiful night isn't it?" he said.

That made her jump.

His voice sent shivers down her spine.

She turned around and stared at him.

He gazed right back at her.

She then simply nodded at his statement, and looked down to her lap.

Dwayne still made her very nervous.

" Alright girls, if your done, we should head back to the cave, its getting late, and some of us are already ready for bed." David said as he nodded towards Elizabeth.

Elizabeth didn't even realize she looked that tired. She was very fatigued but didn't realize the boys noticed.

Dwayne gave her his hand and she jumped off the horse, and started to walk towards the bikes to go back to the cave.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Elizabeth woke up with a headache. She kept quiet to see if any of the boys were awake yet, but they weren't. She got up from the bed, but her head felt a little dizzy. She held on to the bed post, trying not to fall. She tried walking again, but felt more dizzy. She tried walking back to the bed, but before she reached there, darkness had taken here.

Dwayne got up hungry as hell, and wanted some blood from Elizabeth. He had been craving her blood all the night, and even woke up several time due to his cravings. He walked towards the room that Elizabeth slept in. He looked on the bed and didn't see her on it.

He got angry for a second thinking she did something stupid like try to escape, but when he looked to the ground, he saw a pair of legs on the other side of the bed.

He quickly rushed over to it, and saw Elizabeth unconscious on the ground.

" Crap!" he said to himself.

_Brother I need you. _Dwayne thought to David.

David heard him and rushed into the room he was in.

He looked at Dwayne and saw him kneel down towards an unconscious body.

_Crap its the girl._ he thought.

David walked over to him and looked down.

" We must've taken too much blood from her. She will probably need a couple of days to re- cooperate. " David said.

" Will she be alright?" Dwayne asked.

" Yeah, just don't feed of on her." He said.

But he saw Dwayne's frustration and concern for her.

" Brother I also suggest you go feed and probably try to get laid as well, we don't want your desire for this girl to actually kill her." David said to Dwayne.

Dwayne just looked at him, but he just nodded, understanding what he was saying.

Dwayne picked up Elizabeth and put her back on the bed.

" Ill get Star to look after her while we are gone." He said.

Dwayne nodded.

As soon as the boys left for the night, Star walked into the room.

He saw Elizabeth stir in her sleep. She knew she was walking up, so she went and stood above her.

" He darling, how are you feeling?" Star asked, just as Elizabeth came to.

Elizabeth blinked, not sure where she was, but when she saw Star, she remembered.

" I feel like crap." she said with a chuckle.

" Ill bet. Ill get you some food, do you need anything else?" star asked her.

" A bath maybe, and clean clothes." Elizabeth said

Star chuckled. " Of course." Ill run you a bath, and grab you some clothes. Just make sure your ready to walk, we don't want you passing out again." she said.

Meanwhile the boys were out for blood, but it seemed each of them wanted a little more tonight.

Marko, being the child he was, wanted something with big boobs, so he frantically looked at the girls, and commented on their size.

Paul wasn't as picky, he wanted something with a lean body and willing. So he picked his girl easily and walked off with her in the night.

He looked back before heading off with the brunette he found ,and gave a smirk. " Ill see you boys later." he said.

David just smirked back. He just wanted a meal, his sexual desires was fulfilled by Star so he didn't need any random girl for it.

Dwayne however was more then picky tonight. He usually preferred blondes, but after finding Elizabeth, he desired a black hair girl.

Dwayne looked around, until he found a girl with a surf nazi sitting on a bench.

She had black hair, but not as dark as Elizabeth. She had too much make up on, and big breasts. _Probably fake._ He thought. She was clinging on the surf nazi's arm, so he knew they were together.

He found his toy for the night.

He started using his mind control on the girl, and as soon as she started looking through the crowds for him, he knew he had her.

She finally spotted him. He smirked.

She smiled at him.

He nudged his head towards the alley way, indicating to her to follow him there.

She simply did so.

Her boyfriend grabbed her arm and asked her where she was going. " Bathroom," she said.

He let go of her arm and she walked towards the dark alley.

Dwayne was waiting for her, and finally saw her walk into the alley way. She spotted him and walked towards him. He let her come to him.

When she was in front of him, Dwayne didn't even bother to say anything to her, he just grabbed her by the neck and pushed her against the wall.

The girl was wearing a very short skirt and black tank top, with her breasts sticking out.

Dwayne looked at her, she smelled good, but not as good as Elizabeth, he thought.

After Dwayne had his way with the girl and drained her, he walked towards where they had parked the bikes.

Marko was leaning against his, and smirked at Dwayne.

" Did you have fun?" he asked him.

Dwayne smirked back.

" You know I did." he said.

Just then David and Paul walked up to them.

David looked at Dwayne.

" did you take my advise" he asked.

" oh he did." Marko said for him.

Dwayne rolled his eyes at him, but nodded to David.

" Good" david said.

" Alright lets go have some more fun now." Paul said.

" you guys go ahead, Im gonna go back to the cave for the night." Dwayne said.

" AAWWW lover boy wants to go check on his beloved," Marko said jokingly.

Dwayne just gave him a death glare.

" ill come back with you brother." David said.

He then pointed at Marko and Paul, " You idiots try to stay out of trouble, and be back before sun rise." he warned them.

They both nodded.

David and Dwayne both got back on their bikes and headed towards the cave.


	10. Chapter 10

When Dwayne and David got back to the cave, they didn't expect to hear what they heard.

They heard a female laughing and it wasn't Star's voice.

They walked in and saw that Elizabeth was laughing at something that Star had said.

Dwayne liked that she was relaxed and actually enjoying herself.

He smiled at the sight.

Laddie was the first one to notice them come in. He jumped up and ran towards the older boys.

" David, Dwayne!" Laddie shouted in excitement.

David picked up laddie, and spun him around. Laddie laughed in excitement.

Dwayne smiled at the kids excitement. He saw Laddie as his own little brother, and was glad he was happy.

Then Dwayne looked over to Elizabeth and saw the sadness in her eyes. It bothered him to see her like this, but never the less he shrugged it off and headed towards the end of the cave to rest.

As Elizabeth watched the interaction between Laddie and the boys, she felt sad. She knew she would never have the chance to feel that happy. To grow old and have a family, and to feel whole again.

As Elizabeth thought more and more about this, her emotions shifted from sad to anger. She hated them, all of them. She hated them for making her the victim, and hated herself for being so pathetic and letting them do this to her. She would rather be dead then be their personal pet.

Thats when it hit her. She would run. She would run away from this hell hole, or die trying.

She stopped her train of thought because she knew they might be listening to her thoughts, so she tried to think of other things.

She didn't want the boys to know what she was thinking. she concentrated on what the guys were saying so they didn't read her thoughts.

Just then Marko and Paul walked in, with blood on their shirts and around their lips. They had smirks on their face. When David looked up and saw the condition they were in, he just rolled his eyes.

_idiots_, he thought.

Thankfully, they ignored Elizabeth and walked straight to the back of the cave. David followed them, with Star in his arms.

Before he left the room, he stopped and looked Elizabeth straight in the eyes.

" We're not tying you up do anything stupid, and don't hurt yourself, but other then that I trust you to know the consequences if you run away." He said with a dangerous look in his eyes.

Elizabeth didn't say anything, but just nodded.

David looked pleased with her answer, " Good." he said, and walked off.

She felt relieved when the vampires finally walked off. She couldn't stand being in the same room as them anymore.

Couple of hours passed and Elizabeth finally woke up. She knew it was near noon, so she jumped off the couch.

" Crap!" she said. She had dozed off and already wasted enough time for her escape. She had to leave well into daylight so she would be far enough for them to find her at night time.

Elizabeth quickly checked for any signs of the vampires. Once she was sure they were asleep, she ran towards the entrance of the cave.

_This is it._ She thought. _My only chance of an escape and survival from these monsters._

Once outside the cave, she ran. she kept running till she hit the main road.

Elizabeth didn't know what to do from there.

_Crap, _ she thought. she hadn't really planned out her escape.

She decided she was going to hitchhike

Elizabeth walked down the road, trying to get someone to pick her up. No one did until finally a truck driver stopped.

He rolled down his windows. " Hey sweetheart, where are you going?" He asked.

" Just to Santa Clara, do you mind dropping me off there?" she asked.

" sure thing, get in" he said.

Elizabeth got into the truck. He drove towards the town, and made small talk with Liz.

After 15 minutes, they rolled in front of Elizabeth's house. She thanked him and quickly got out.

When Elizabeth Got in, she quickly grabbed some necessities, her hidden cash, and got into her car.

She didn't know where she was going, but she had to get as far as possible from Santa Clara, before it was Dark.

Elizabeth drove for what felt like an eternity. She refused to stop.

The Sun was starting to set, and Elizabeth became more paranoid,

_what if they catch up to me?"she thought._

He fear motivated her to drive, and not stop for anything, unless it was for gas or a bathroom break.

By the time, the sun had settled down and the night came in, it was almost 8pm.

_The boys probably know I'm gone by now. _she thought.

Back in the Cave, the boys had just started to wake up.

Star was the first one up. She was hungry and she was going to check if Elizabeth needed anything.

She walked to the room where she had left her the night before, but she wasn't there, neither was her scent.

" Oh no," she said in a whisper.

" Whats wrong." Said Marko.

Star turned around and saw Marko standing right behind her. she didn't know what to say to him.

He looked around questioningly. " Hey where is the human?" he asked.

Star was just frozen and couldn't speak, she was afraid of his reaction.

Marko started sniffing around, trying to catch her scent.

His eyes grew wide open, with anger and shock. Almost not believing the human would do something so stupid.

" WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?" he asked. " DID YOU HELP HER?" he asked accusingly.

" NO!" star said.

just then the rest of the guys walked in trying to see what the commotion was about.

" What the hell is going on?" David asked.

" THE HUMAN IS GONE!" marko Screamed.

David and Paul were wide eyed at this point. They couldn't believe she was actually that stupid.

However, Dwayne was pissed. He was trying to control his anger, but every minute that passed he got more and more angry.

He reached a point where he couldn't hold in his anger anymore, he went to the table, grabbed a lamp and threw it against the wall.

The boys looked at him. They were concerned, they had never seen Dwayne so mad, or show so much emotion.

David finally spoke up. " Alright, here is the plan, we feed, then we start looking. We will eventually catch up to her." he said.

The Paul and Marko nodded.

Dwayne didn't say anything for a moment. Then he said, " She's as good as dead."

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

Dwayne was furious. He couldn't believe the human, his human would try to escape.

How could she? He thought. I thought things were progressing well with us.

All he wanted to do was find her and rip her heart out.

_Stupid bitch,_ he thought

And to think he was actually treating her with respect. _Bitch didn't deserve it._He thought.

Anger was blinding him and he couldn't think straight.

By the time the boys found their meal of the night, Dwayne was horribly angry, and he took it out on his victim. Tonight, the monster took the best of him and there was no way of stopping him.

But underneath it all, Dwayne was more annoyed of how this girl had affected him, and how hurt he felt by her actions.

Elizabeth decided to stop for the night. She was a good 9 hours away from Santa Clara, and desperately needed the rest. She decided she was going to stay in her car though, just in case, she needed to get away fast.

She parked in a deserted parking lot and shut her eyes, trying to get some rest. But sleep wasn't coming easily to her that night. She was petrified of what would happen if the vampires finally caught up with her.

During the night, Elizabeth kept waking up to the noises outside, each time scared that it would be the vampires, but they weren't there, and each time she would let out a sigh of relief and try to go back to sleep.

When the boys finally finished with their meal, they threw the bodies away.

" Alright, lets start with her house. She most likely wont be there, but maybe we can find something that will help us see what direction she is going." David said.

The boys nodded in agreement, but didn't say anything. Each one of them were angry.

They were angry because of how she took advantage of their kindness, and how they had actually started to like her and treat her like one of them, and she decided to throw it all away. But also angry at themselves for being so careless with a human, not aware of what the consequences could be.

But David was worried about Max finding out about this. He didn't want to deal with his sire, so the sooner they found her, the better it was for all of them.

When they reached Elizabeth's house, they banged the door open, not caring if they damaged her property.

" Find anything, that might give us a clue of where she is headed of to. Find her scent as well, that might help us figure out what direction she went." David said.

They boys nodded and dispersed into the house. Dwayne went straight to her room. He knew she had money stashed away, in case of emergency. He had watched her put the money in her " Secret hiding Spot".

He moved her bed, and found the pink box where she hid the money. It was gone, all of the money, which meant she wasn't planning on coming back, ever.

" FUCK!" he shouted.

He then ran outside, he wanted to see if he could pick up her scent.

Dwayne walked to the front of her lane way, and started sniffing the air. Her scent was faint, but it grew more and more towards east.

She was heading east.

Dwayne ran back inside.

" East! she's heading east." He shouted.

Marko and David walked into the main room.

" You sure?" Marko asked

" Yeah, I picked up her scent." Dwayne said.

" Alright, lets go." David said. " Marko, you head back to the cave and make sure Star doesn't do anything stupid. I know she had a liking to the girl, and she might try to help her in some stupid way." he said.

Marko nodded.

The boys walked back to their bikes.

They drove on for the night. They didn't stop, until they felt that the sun was going to rise soon. Then they began looking for a place to hide out for the night.

David saw a small house on the side of the road. From his bike he pointed to the house, and the boys drove to it.

They didn't care that the house was already occupied. The killed the old couple, and went straight to the basement, where the sun didn't come into the house, and rested for the day.

As soon as the daylight hit Elizabeth's face, she got up and started her car to drive again. She knew she had to stop somewhere to eat, and that would take at least an hour from her travel time, so she began driving.

Elizabeth didn't know what to feel anymore. It wasn't fear anymore. More like self-pity. She didn't know how her life turned upside down within the last 3 months of moving to Santa Clara. She wished she had never taken the job at the hospital. Then maybe she would still be living a normal life.

Finally, Elizabeth reached a small town. She stopped at a diner and decided to get a decent meal.

After her meal, Elizabeth became desperate for a shower and a warm bed. She didn't want to spend another night in her car.

_I should be far enough from them to be able to spend a night in a motel. Plus they don't necessarily know which direction I went._ She thought to herself.

So that was what she did. She drove until night time, and then stopped at a quiet motel.

Little did she know, that her stopping at that motel was the biggest mistake of her life.

That night, Dwayne was the first to get up. He woke up the rest of the guys, and began their journey once again.

They did not even bother with a meal for the night, they just kept driving. Anger was enough fuel for them to keep them going.

It was about another 6 hours, but somehow, Elizabeth's scent was getting stronger. Alll of them could smell her.

They had been driving a very high speed, and were gaining on her. Dwayne smiled to himself.

Finally.

They drove another hour, and each minute her scent got stronger and stronger, until they finally reached a small motel on the side of the ride.

_Stupid girl._Dwayne thought.

They drove into the motel. And parked their bikes.

Elizabeth was so tired, that the sound of the bikes did not wake her up. She was dead to the world.

Dwayne took one finally sniff to see which room she was in. He found her. Room 206.

David and Paul both had a huge grin on their face. This was too easy for them.

They walked towards the door. Dwayne stood in front of it for a moment, almost contemplating if he should knock down the door, and grab her, but he decided against it. They were gonna play a game with her.

They could here her and knew that from her soft sighs that she was most likely sleeping. So they decided to knock on the door.

Elizabeth was having a calm dream that night, but then she heard the loud knock. At first she thought that the knock was from her dream. Then she heard it again, and this time she was full awake. She looked at the clock on the night stand and saw that it said 3:05 am

_who could be knocking at 3 in the morning? _she thought.

She quickly got up, thinking it would be the night manager.

She looked out throughout the peep hole but didn't see anyone.

_Odd, _she thought.

She opened the doors anyways, but there was no one there. She stepped out of the door way, and looked around the motel lot. No one. So Elizabeth went back inside.

Maybe she was imagining it, she thought.

She got back to bed, trying to fall back to sleep.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK, and there it was again. The loud knocks.

Elizabeth knew she wasn't imagining it anymore.

She panicked.

_What if it was them? What if they found me. Oh god!_ She thought to herself.

She slowly walked towards the door, looking out the peep hole.

But this time she did see someone, and it was the short bald man, who she knew as the night manager.

She sighed in relief and opened the door.

" Hi Ralph, isn't it kinda early for this?" she asked.

But he didn't answer. He just stood there with his head hung down, looking at the floor.

" Ralph?" Elizabeth asked questioningly.

Then she heard the laughter that she knew oh so well. It was David's laughter.

He pushed the body to the ground and appeared behind where Ralph was standing.

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay in me uploading the chapters, but I've been really busy with school and work. So hang in there, I will do my best to update them more often. :) Thanks and happy reading.**

**Also please don't forget to review this story and give me your thoughts. thanks :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, so this chapter will be a bit shorter then the rest, but I will post the next one soon. I've already started the next chapter. Anyways, as always please read and review . I would love to know what you guys think of the story so far.**

_oh god_ was all Elizabeth thought. She immediately shut the door, and locked it.

She slowly backed away from it, not sure what to do.

" Its no use Elizabeth, we'll just get break the door down" Paul said through the other side of the door.

The door came crashing down, and in walked David, Dwayne and Paul.

As Elizabeth backed away, she tripped over the remote control that was on the ground and fell on her butt.

Paul and David just laughed.

Elizabeth didn't know what to do. So she did what any other person would do in her situation, she started crying. She was sure she was going to die that night. They couldn't possibly let her live after what she did.

Dwayne walked past the two boys and walked right up to Elizabeth. He stood above her, towering her and staring right at her while she tried to scramble away from him on the ground.

He lost all patience, and grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up.

Elizabeth winced at the pain.

" You stupid fucking bitch, After everything I did. I treated you fairly and this is how you repay me." Dwayne said with anger.

Elizabeth just shook her head. She was trying to form words, but couldn't get any out.

David walked behind Elizabeth while Dwayne was pulling on her hair.

He was tired from chasing her and just wanted to get back to santa clara, she he pushed out his fangs and bit her hard on her neck.

Elizabeth felt David pierce and rip her skin. She stopped fighting because it only made it worse.

Dwayne ripped open her blouse, and she stood in front of him with just her tank top. He pushed it down, and drew out his fangs and bit her right on her breasts. The two vampires were draining her and Elizabeth thought these were the last breaths she was going to take.

But then both of them pulled away.

" Death would be too easy for you, Im going to make you suffer, everyday, and make you regret every begin born." Dwayne said, as he wiped the blood off his mouth.

Elizabeth felt weak, and was very dizzy. She couldn't stand up on her own. Dwayne saw this and held her up with her arm, but too much blood was taken from her. Everything went dark, and Elizabeth collapsed.

Dwayne looked at David.

" Pick her up, and fly her out. Meet us at the house we took last night." David said.

Dwayne nodded. He walked outside the motel, and flew off into the night.

David and Paul drove off with their Bikes, and drove to the house.

When Dwayne got to the house, he laid Elizabeth on the couch.

She looked pale. Too pale, Dwayne thought.

Couple minutes later Paul and David walked in.

" Take her to the bed, tie her up and make sure there's no way she can break free and run off." David said.

Dwayne nodded and was about to pick her up. " Not you, Paul you do this." David said.

Paul did what he was told.

They watched Paul go up the stairs towards the bedrooms. Then David turned to Dwayne.

" What is your plan with her?" He asked.

" Make her suffer." Dwayne said.

" Yes, I know that, but for how long? he said. " You can't make her suffer for all of eternity.

" For as long as I see fit then." Dwayne replied.

David just shook his head in disapproval. It wasn't that he sympathized for the girl, hell in his mind she kind of deserved it, but David also knew that she was Dwayne's mate, and as much as he hurt her, he would be hurting himself.

Tomorrow night they would head back to Santa Clara, and David would try to talk to Max and see what he would advice, but for now,it was time for them to sleep.


End file.
